Wishes Never Come True
(NOTE: This story is entirely fake and made up by me! Please do not take it seriously!) Wishes Never Come True Hi. I'm an umbreon. My name is Ember. Or at least, it WAS Ember. This is my story.. Now, long, long ago, I lived in a peaceful hollow with my parents. My mother was an espeon named Light, and my father was a vaporeon named Wave. For a few years, I didn't have a name. That came the day I decided what I wanted to evolve into. A flareon. Once I made that choice, there was a big ceremony. The leader of this peaceful eevee tribe, a flareon named Brave, who inspired me to become a flareon, granted me my new name; Ember. My mother told me that we eevees are special, because we get to choose what we evolve into. She lied. My misfortune began an early Summer morning. I was running through a lush field. Then, I bumped into someone. A trainer. My mom had warned me of these trainers. They captured pokemon for their own selfish means, sometimes giving some of the pokemon away to some creepy professor just for candy. If I was smarter, I would have turned tails and ran, but I didn't. I should have done that, though. The trainer clenched a red and white capsule in his hand. I forgot what it was called, though. A boke pall? A poking bell? I can't remember. Anyways, he threw the capsule at me. It burst open, and in a flurry of red light, I was sucked inside. Now, when I was captured by the trainer, he re-named me Tamao. I don't know why Tamao. He'd leave me to rot in a cold, metal box for hours and hours, cramped in a small room. They were pokemon with me, too. One I remember the most was a jolteon named GoldenBolt. I often asked him questions, which he'd normally answer, though, usually the answers were pretty weird. I remember one time I asked him why he named me Tamao.. His response was "He named you that so he could cheat you into evolution. Once your evolved into what he wants, he'll rename you. That's what he did with me. My name used to be Sparky, but once I evolved into a jolteon, he re-named me GoldenBolt. Ever since the new update came out, he's no longer wanted me. I am nothing to him compared to an umbreon. So he put me here, in the PC, to rot forever, and maybe eventually be taken to the professor and deleted from reality, being replaced with a lump of candy. Your lucky you aren't rotting, like most of us." I asked him "How does he think of flareon?" GoldenBolt simply replied "He thinks flareons are trashy and gross. The last one I remember was Pyro, and he only got him to fill the pokedex." But I still thought I could still evolve into a flareon. Then came the fateful day I evolved. "What? Tamao is evolving!" I felt energy charge through me as a glowing light surrounded me. This was it. I was about to become a fl- "Congratulations! Your Tamao evolved into an umbreon!" Heartbreak struck me when I heard that. That was my DREAM. My dream was become a flareon. But instead, I was an umbreon. Umbreons were cool, yeah, but that wasn't what I wanted to evolve into! I wanted to be a FLAREON, not this! After that, my trainer re-named me "Sanguis", which meant blood in latin. GoldenBolt never understood how much it hurt me to become an umbreon. When I asked him about it, he would simply say "That's just how the game works." But I would never listen. I wanted to be a flareon SO bad. So... ..I made myself a flareon. I started it within a PC box. I was supposed to patiently wait my turn, like the others. I was supposed to wait for him to swap out his charizard, Dragon, for me. But I decided to do something else in my free time. I met a little eevee named Rainer. I still feel a little bad for her too this day. I gave her a quick and painless death; a swift slash to the throat. Then, I ripped off her chest fur and tail, before ripping off my own tail. I was able to threaten a grimer into giving me some of his slime, so I used that to glue Rainer's chest fur and tail to my own body. I ripped off those stupid rings, so I wouldn't glow, before taking the blood from those wounds I left in my body after ripping off my rings to paint my fur red. I also found another eevee in the box, named Sakura, and I didn't kill this one, just ripped off a bit of her chest fur and used the grimer slime to glue it to my forehead. The other pokemon were terrified. I think I remember GoldenBolt screaming "You have forsaken the game!" But, I didn't care. I was a beautiful flareon, even though I did look a bit.. messy. I couldn't wait for my trainer to see my new look! After a while of the others panicking, screaming, and hiding, I was swapped out for the charizard. "AHHHHHHH! Sanguis, what happened to you?!" That was what my trainer screamed as soon as he saw me. "See, I'm a flareon now~" I said quietly with a smirk, though my trainer didn't understand me. "OH MY ARCEUS, HE'S A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked. He pulled out a large shotgun. "Oh, do you not like what I've done with myself?" I mumbled. "KILL IT!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. I heard the click of his shotgun as he fired. Before I could dodge the bullet, it hit my chest, and I fell towards the ground. "Why can't anyone understand that want to be a flareon?" I hoarsely whispered. The last thing I ever said was "Wishes never come true...." before everything went dark. I would never be a flareon, and now I understood that, but it was too late to turn back.... Category:Pokepasta Category:Blood Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Sadness Category:Sad Category:In-game Category:In-world